Once Upon A Time vs Disney
by The Lonely Geek
Summary: Different characters from Once Upon A Time watch the Disney films that they're in and this is their reactions.
1. Beauty and the Beast

**_I've decided to write a load of short stories about characters from the OUAT universe watching the Disney films with their characters in. I already have the next story written up that is Snow and Regina watching Snow White, but I will do any requests left in the reviews. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be or what the gaps between updates will be like, but there shouldn't be more than 2 weeks between updates. I hope you enjoy :)_**

 ** _~The Lonely Geek_**

 _Belle and Rumpelstiltskin watching Beauty and the Beast_

"That was the most utterly ridiculous thing I've seen in all existence," Rumple complained rolling his eyes. "And they need to watch who they're calling a beast."

"Come on Rumple," Belle smiled at his grumpiness. "It was a really good film."

"Belle, I think that you need to look up the definition of good because that," He paused and pointed at the screen where the credits were rolling. "Was the opposite of good."

"It could have been a lot worse," Belle told him, picking up the remote and turning the TV off.

"Yes and furniture could talk but it's not very likely," He grumbled. "Oh wait, according to that ridiculous film it does. Don't get your hopes up on me making your furniture talk and sing to you if you get lonely when I'm out." Belle laughed.

"Stop pretending you didn't like it." Belle grinned. "And they got their happy ending, just like we had." She smiled, walking over to the cot on the other side of the room where Gideon was sleeping.

"Well it's alright for you. The Belle in that was shown to be beautiful in every way, just like you are," He smiled, standing up and taking Belle's hand. "But I am nowhere near as beastly as he was."

"I don't know, you seemed pretty beastly when you wanted me to skin the children you hunted for the pelts back in the Enchanted Forest." Belle joked and even Rumple had to allow himself to smile at the memory.

"Yes, but even I have standards," He told her. "The way he ate was just plain revolting."

"It's just a film, you don't need to get so worked up about it," Belle laughed. "Besides, the ending was the same as for us. The monster is gone and we have our happy ending."


	2. Robin Hood

**_This chapter was requested by Bellatrix wannabe 89, and is of Regina, Robin and Roland watching Robin Hood. I hope you enjoy, and if anyone has a request just drop me a review and I'll try my best to deliver :)._**

 _Regina, Robin and Roland watching Robin Hood_

"My true love is a fox?" Regina spluttered with laughter as the credits began to roll and Roland giggled quietly and even Robin had to smile.

"As you can see milady, I am certainly not a fox in real life, besides I would have never fallen for a trap so obvious in real life." He told Regina, as she leaned in so that her head was resting on his chest.

"But daddy, you told me that you'd do anything to see Regina if anything ever happened to her." Roland said as Robin ruffled his hair slightly.

"You really said that?" Regina smiled up into her true love's deep blue eyes in surprise.

"Of course, I'm never going to let anything happen to you." Robin smiled. "And I'm glad my story didn't play out like it did in that film, if it had I would've never met you."

"But you would've been with Marion and Roland would've grown up with his mum." Regina objected. Robin always told her that he loved her, but she always struggled with the fact that Roland's mother was dead because of her. If she had never captured Marion when she was the Evil Queen back in the Enchanted Forest, then Zelena would have never killed her. Roland looked across to Regina.

"You're my mum." He said simply. "I love you like you're my mum." Regina's eyes welled up with tears at this. She loved Roland like he was his son but she didn't think Roland felt the same way. She could never have her own child and Roland saying that had meant the world to her.

"Thank you Roland." She smiled. "I think next Halloween we're all gonna have to dress up as foxes though." She smirked and both Robin and Roland burst out laughing.


	3. Snow White (part 1)

**_This one was requested by Fanfics10, if anyone has any requests, please drop me a review or PM and I'll do my best to deliver._**

 _Snow, Regina and Robin watching Snow White_

Regina held her palm out and a ball of fire appeared. "Regina!" Snow cried out. "What are you doing?" Regina didn't answer, but threw the fireball straight at the DVD, destroying it instantly.

"That's better," She smiled. "Mirror mirror on the wall indeed, who cares who the fairest of them all is? No wonder Henry hated me when he found out that I was the evil queen."

"Well I think that you're the fairest of them all, milady." Robin smiled at Regina who smiled back, snuggling her head into Robin's chest and he kissed her gently on the head.

"And that evil queen did seem slightly harsher than you, I at least did something wrong to you," Snow replied. "I at least partly deserved your wrath."

"Partly deserved?" Regina raised her eyebrow. "You got my boyfriend murdered."

"Maybe we should change the subject." Robin muttered under his breath quickly at the same time as Snow spoke.

"It was an accident." Snow protested.

"I know," Regina replied, flicking her wrist so that the smouldering DVD disappeared. "At least you're not quite so sickly sweet as that in real life."

"I wish I did have animals coming to help me with the cleaning," Snow laughed. "It would make it so much quicker."

"Or you could just do it with a flick of the wrist like me." Regina smirked, demonstrating so that the light layer of dust covering the furniture disappeared instantly.

"Hey, why did you get me to spend an hour vaccuming the house last weekend if you could have just done it with a flick of the wrist?" Robin asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"It was funny watching your fascination with the vacuum. I was going to stop you after a few minutes but Roland found it so funny and I didn't want to upset him." Regina laughed, looking into Robin's face as he laughed, seeing the funny side. "I don't think I'm going to be watching anymore of these ridiculous Disney films again." Regina sadded.

"Come on Regina, they're really good. I think they would really help you, they bring such a good message of hope, the world always needs a little more hope." Regina rolled her eyes.

"You call that hope? I'd more describe it as sickly sweet. I can't believe I ever let Henry watch those as a child."

"But Regina, he has the heart of the truest believer, they must have given him some hope." Snow smiled, but Regina only rolled her eyes.

"Robin please tell me that you don't let Roland watch this drivel." Regina said and Robin laughed.

"Of course I do, Snow White is one of his favourites." Robin laughed as Regina rolled her eyes.


	4. Snow White (part 2)

**_This one is the whole Charming family watching Snow White because last chapter Snow was kinda just third wheeling. If you have any requests drop me a review or PM._**

 _Snow, Charming, Emma and Neal watching Snow White_

"How come me and Emma aren't in it?" Neal complained wrinkling his nose up in disgust. "That sucked."

"I guess tacos didn't exist in that universe." Emma muttered, grinning at her parents who both burst out laughing.

"Or maybe it was to do with the fact that it's a kid's film." Charming smiled.

"Didn't stop you when Henry was a kid."

"Moving swiftly on," Snow said. "I don't get why she even ate the apple, how naïve is she?"

"It doesn't matter because she still got her true love's kiss." Charming smiled, taking Snow's hand and giving it a loving squeeze.

"You two are even more gross and lovey-dovey in real life," Neal complained. "Everyone knows you're each other's true love, you can stop going on about it." Emma burst out laughing at his but stopped at Charming's death glare.

"The kid's got a point," She said shrugging. "Anyway, Neal, next time mum wants you to help with chores, you can just tell her to ask the birds for help."

"Don't give him ideas," Snow told her, rolling her eyes, though she wasn't really annoyed with her.


	5. Cinderella (part 1)

_Jacinda, Henry and Lucy watching Cinderella_

"Why did she go to the ball to meet the prince, I went to kill the prince," Jacinda asked in confusion. "He's the reason her family's dead."

"It's a kids' film," Henry reminded her. "They're not going to make a film about someone assassinating a prince and add fairy godmothers just to make kids like it." Jacinda laughed.

"Besides mum, your mode of transport to the ball was so much cooler." Lucy told her.

"Though how you managed it in that dress," Henry said to her. "I have absolutely no idea."

"Riding a motorbike in a dress," Jacinda smirked. "Is a skill that every woman should know."

"When can I learn how to ride a motorbike then?" Lucy asked eagerly and Henry burst out laughing.

"You're too young," Jacinda told her. "Stick to carriages made out of pumpkins."

"You get me a carriage made out of a pumpkin and I will," Lucy laughed. "I doubt you could find one that's big enough to get me in."

"I'm sure we could persuade one of my mums to enlarge one for us," Henry said, his eyes glinting with laughter at the thought of his daughter in a carriage carved out of pumpkin.


	6. Cinderella (part 2)

**_Sorry this one's shorter and it's not as good as some of my others because we don't see much of Victoria, Ivy and Anastasia so I don't know their characters as well as most of the other characters. If you have any more suggestions, I would love to hear them._**

 _Victoria, Ivy and Anastasia watching Cinderella_

"Why on earth is the step mother so cruel?" Victoria complained. "They didn't show how my husband remarried the second he thought I was dead."

"And we weren't mean to Ella at first," Ivy chimes in. "It was only after father saved her instead of Ana."

"You make it sound like it was deliberate," Anastasia said. "He was just grabbing the nearest person so he could get us both out as quickly as possible. I'm fine now anyway."

"Yes, but you were dead for years," Victoria said, kissing the top of Anastasia's head. "They were the worst years of my life. Why they showed you two as so horrible in that film I don't know. You were always lovely to Cinderella"

"Until you killed her father and made her our servant," Ivy reminded her. "I shouldn't have done that."

"And I shouldn't have killed her father and made her our servant," Victoria sighed. "I was just trying to do what was best for you, for all of us."


	7. Peter Pan

**_If you have any more suggestions, please leave me a review or PM._**

 _Hook and Emma watching Peter Pan_

"Why the hell did you make me watch that, love?" Hook growled, looking at Emma who burst out laughing at his expression. "No wonder you didn't trust me when we first met."

"To be fair, you were working for Cora then," She reminded him. "And I trust you now." Hook smiled, flicking a lock of her hair over her shoulder with his hook.

"And why didn't I look devilishly handsome?" Hook complained. "I'd never grow a moustache as ridiculous as that."

"Because you're guyliner is so much more attractive." Emma muttered. Hook rolled his eyes.

"Clearly you did," He grinned and this time it was Emma's turn to roll her eyes. "And why on earth was Pan the good guy? He was a demon."

"Why do you think I was so confused when we went to Neverland and everyone was talking about how everyone was talking about Pan being evil?" Emma asked him.

"Good point, love," Hook smiled. "I understand now."


	8. Wizard of Oz

**_I've decided that this will be the last chapter because I've got school starting back in a week and I've got other fics that I'm working on and I never really intended on doing this one for long, but thank you to everyone who has read this, whether you left any reviews or not. I've loved writing this and I might come back to it one day._**

 ** _This chapter is Zelena watching The Wizard of Oz. The version of the Wizard of Oz that I watched wasn't Disney and I'm not sure if there is a Disney version, but oh well, it was the world that Oz and Zelena were based off in OUAT so I guess it counts._**

 _Zelena and Robin watching The Wizard of Oz_

"What was that rubbish?" Zelena asked, rolling her eyes. "As if a bucket of water could defeat me. And those slippers were given to me by the wizard, not Dorothy."

"Mum?" Robin said and Zelena stopped her rant to look at her daughter.

"Yeah?"

"You know it's just a film, right?" She laughed. "If it were real, I would be the daughter of you and a fox." This made Zelena snort with laughter.

"Still, the film makes me look much worse than I ever was," She complained. "I was abandoned, that film version was wicked even before her sister was killed."

"Mum, it's just a film," Robin told her again, finding it funny that she was taking it so seriously. "And to be fair, you did pretend that you were defeated by a bucket of water."

"True," Zelena agreed. "But that was just to get Dorothy out of the way. She was so annoying."

"I thought you got on better with her and Ruby now," Robin said.

"I do, but they're still prickly around me," Zelena replied and Robin laughed.

"I'm not surprised, considering what you did to Dorothy," Robin told her and Zelena just rolled her eyes.


End file.
